Heart of a Saint, Life of a sinner
by xXCROSSxGAMEXx
Summary: Hyun-Shin Shiraga is your average Japanese sixteen year old living in Japan. Except she is secretly one of the countries top agent/bodyguard living within the Prime Minister's household to protect his children. Hyun-Shin grew up under the cruel hands of the Yakuza gang but when her brother dies, she runs away and taken in by the prime minister. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**I might confuse you all if I don't do this first. When you start reading, you will know more about them and just fair warning don't cry. This story will be extremely sad but if you do cry, you must have my permission. Thank you for choosing xCROSSxGAMEx stories/production. Enjoy!**_

_Hyun-Shin Shiraga – 16, one of the three newest students at Ouran Academy. She disguises herself as a boy and a first year. She was born with blue-violet eyes and silver-white hair but she usually dyes it and changes her hairstyle, her eyes is what attracts a lot of attention because people think they are contacts. She is a black belt in Tae Kwan Do, third degree black belt in karate, skilled with every weapon and a kendo student. A lover of any strawberry cuisine, addicted to Starbucks coffee, has a sense of style and hates cold weather._

_Haruka Hitotose- 16, also a new student at Ouran Academy. She is the only daughter (youngest) of the Prime Minister, Kaname Hitotose. She was born with blonde hair like her mother, who is English, she has hazel eyes too. She is usually active and polite and won't hesitate to a challenge. Japans princess is an Otaku and always forces Hyun-Shin and her twin brother, Ryoma, to watch with her. (FYI, she's into FMAB, Elfen Lied, Death Note, and D. Gray Man.) She loves sweets, her brother, dramas, and only wakes up by music. (Piano mainly)_

_Ryoma Alucard Htiotose – 16, also a new Ouran Academy student. He has black hair and blue eyes that he inherited from his father but dyed it to blonde hair. He's a first year as well and the only son to his parents and is Haruka's older twin brother. He's serious but knows when to have fun and tries to do the same for Hyun-Shin. Like his sister, he's polite and active when necessary but he also likes to do things at his pace. His best friend is none other than Hyun-Shin and both he and Haruka know of her situation as do the household. He taught both of them to play the piano and backs up his sister and Hyun-Shin with any situation. He loves music and has obsession for cats._

_Kaname Hitotose- 39, Super wealthy Japanese Prime Minister and Chairman of his family's enterprise. Owns the family's well-known diverse business of the culinary arts, A.N. Jell Bleu and co-owner of his fathers Vie Automotives.  He has blues eyes and black hair, the young for his age and handsome father of Ryoma and Haruka. Unlike them, he's very friendly, especially with kids, is extremely family oriented and jokes around when he's around his kids. He took in Hyun-Shin when she was eight and made her his children's bodyguard. He is a man of his word and respect and has close friendships with Yuzuru Suoh and the Haninozukas. Loves coffee and has an obsession of art._

_**Once again enjoy the story and you have been warned and there is no turning back okay? Great! **_

_**((ME: Hiya! Thank you for choosing xCROSSxGAMEx stories/productions and I do hope you enjoy the story! ^^ I'm planning a KyoyaxOCxHikaru(?) story. I'll let you guys decide. I do not own OHSHC or its characters or places**_

_**Plot Summary: Hyun-Shin Shiraga is your typical and average Japanese sixteen year old living in Japan. Except . . . she is secretly one of the countries top agent/bodyguard living within the Prime Minister's household to protect his children. Hyun-Shin grew up under the cruel hands of the Yakuza gangs but when her brother dies, she runs away and is taken in by the prime minister to become what she is now. However, she must hide that she is female and pose as a man. For eight years, she grows up as a cold, male bodyguard and will be that way forever. That was the plan until the trio attend Ouran and meet the host club. Can two boys mend the girls with the heart of ice?**_

_**Chapter One: Hyun-Shin, The girls second chance**_

_My eyes burn through all these tears and my throat itched from my wails of my mourning. It feels like the entire world was falling; crumbling through my very eyes and feet. I didn't think it was possible but it happened, the little blonde haired boy; the one I've protected and sworn to, his body became cold within my very hands and back. His name was Tora and I am his older sister. __**Was**_

_It was a cold December night and Tora has had a fever since Wednesday but Yagami-san never give us kinds medication and we were just tossed outside due to bad behavior. I promised Tora one day we will have money and eat all the food we could eat but I didn't think his time would have come sooner then I expected. Yagami-san just took only look at me and my brother then called for assistance then tried to pull me off of Tora. He was touching Tora! But why Tora? You were so cold you left. How could you go by yourself . . ._

"_I'm gonna kill you!" I'm angry! Beyond angry, I was pissed off! I wasn't going to let them touch Tora even if I was small and no match for them both. I tried to stand tall but Yagami-san kept hitting me, nothing can compare my pain and anger, I'm going to kill them all!_

"_Shut your eyes you b******!" He slapped me again but I didn't back down._

"_F***! But I'll hold back since I'm busy!" He was going to touch him . . ._

"_Don't touch him!" I ran toward him and bit down till I tasted blood but I didn't stop until he kicked me in the stomach. _

"_Kid, you got luck on your side!" Yagami-san was taking Tora away and not in a gentle way. I was crying because I couldn't stop them from taking Tora away and I couldn't keep up with my promise to my little brother. The promise is broken, the promise wasn't fulfilled, I failed to keep it up. I'm now alone, I was cold too but I must keep going. With my body, I might have a chance . .if I bring my knees to my face so it won't be too cold. . ._

_On a cold, December night. . I've decided to hate the cold weather, it killed my brother and it's the day I knew. . . I was alone._

_I'm hungry but I have to keep on living for Tora, he would have wanted me to. _

"_Is that her sir?" I kept hearing voices behind me, I didn't know if they were talking about me or another person. What's going to happen? I'm scared, I'm scared. . ._

"_Hey, don't cry." Followed by the voice, I had a hand resting on my shoulder; I looked up to see two to four men with suits on. They were different though they didn't have the mean look like Yagami-san or the others have, the men have gentle looks and . . . ear pieces? Who are they?_

"_You look like you haven't eaten kid, is something troubling you?" He came closer toward me. Is he going to hurt me? _

" _. .! Leave me alone! Yagami-san will kill you!" I yelled out toward them with a surprised expression toward their faces but also amusement. _

"_Relax, we know who you're speaking about but trust me, he's weaker than you think."_

_These men extended their hands to help a kid off the streets and that kid was me. They must be good fighters if they are to talk against Yagami-san like that. Could they be?_

"_By the way, my name is Shiraga Yuuya." Shiraga-san lifted me up in the air and let me ride on his back while the others laughed and kept watching for something or someone. I never been so high up in the air before and it felt great, they brought a smile from me. While up in the air, I noticed a black car and all these flashing lights that I didn't seem familiar with, weren't we in Shinjuku?_

"_Shiraga-san, where are we going?" I asked the man now wrapping the seatbelt, which I knew from the click. Nothing bad was going to happen right? His smile was very trusting like his eyes._

"_We are going to give you a better life. Today, you'll meet the Prime Minister." Those words still echo in my head, even today. I'm going to have a new life with the Prime Minister. What would he want with a kid like me?_

_We reached the Prime Minister manor and it was bigger than what I imagined it to be. There were cherry blossom trees and the air felt clan and warm, I love the warmth this place was giving. _

"_Come, he's ready to meet you. Remember; don't be too stiff, he's nice to kids." I was putting all my trust in these people as they lead me down a hall to these huge mahogany French doors. I don't know where to begin describing the door design because I didn't have time to progress it all since the door opened for me only to see a man in a black suit with blue eyes and black hair. He didn't seem like a threat; his smile seemed friendly too. _

"_Uh . ." No words, I can't speak because I'm standing in front of the prime minister! Not everyone is like that and I get to meet him! Beside him were two kids that seemed to be my age but they were hiding. Were they scared of me? Just as I was about to answer something to Kaname-san, he motioned towards me and brought his arms around to and swung me around in the air like Shiraga-san did earlier. I'm going to get air sick one day. "Oh, you're so cute! Just as I hopped for!" The Prime Minister engulfed me more into a bone crushing hug and spinning me around more like the mad man he is._

"_Wah~! Get me down! I'm getting dizzy!" I managed to say and acting like the true child I am. To be honest, I wanted to hug him like he was my dad; I wanted to be hugged more. The kids motioned towards me but stayed behind their father. Kaname-san noticed them and introduced them to me._

"_They are my children, Ryoma and Haruka." He said. I looked back at them; they are Japans prince and princess. I wish I could say my name but I don't even remember what it was, I only remembered Toras'. Tora . ._

"_You don't have a name do you?" Kaname-san knelt down at me, looking me straight in the eyes. I don't remember my name, I don't remember anything. I shook my head in response of his question. He hugged me and the kids joined in since they felt my sadness, I'm the kid with no name._

"_Kaname-san . . . Why did you call me here?" I asked with this itchiness' appeared in my throat again. I looked up to see him smiling as he held onto my hand. He's nice._

"_I'm giving you new life away from those people. You'll be living here now. In return, you must be a boy and guard my children." He said sincerely. _

"_Huh?" _

"_Great! You'll be Shirage Hyun-shin! You'll be my #1 bodyguard's daughter/son!" I raised me up again, spinning me around. Haruka and Ryoma laughed and were so lucky that they weren't me. _

_Wait, I didn't agree to this! Help me Kami-san!_

_**((ME: well there you go! Chapter one is finished! I can't wait to write about Hyun-shin! **_

_**Hyun-shin: why do you hurt me you sadist?**_

_**I'm going to ignore you! LALALALA~!**_

_**Rate/review/ favorite whatever! See you all next time!))**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**((ME: Hooray! Four reviews and four followers! When I started writing this story, I wanted something that is awesome and based on something that can and will happen. I'm not going to make my main character like a beautiful, damsel in distress girl. Do you understand? Do you know what a yakuza person is? Okay, maybe you do. Thanks for choosing my story but I wish I came up with a better title; maybe you guys can help me! :D No? TT~TT One more thing. . .**_

_**I do not, I repeat, do not own Ouran High School Host Club! I do own my Oc's, the story plot, the companies I made up and the work! I do not want anyone stealing my idea unless I give them permission to, (which I'm not!) They have to ask me for that right! All the work is entirely fiction! I didn't happen but they are similar cases if you look very carefully! Enjoy the story! BTW, I'm going to give this story an opening and ending like an anime. Op song is: Rain- SID (( I can let you guys vote on it if you like)) and the Ending will be: Mizerable- Gackt (( I'll let you guys vote on it too and if you don't know the songs (shame on you) I suggest you look on youtube))**_

_Chapter two: Hyun-Shin, Getting ready_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- SLAM**_

_**No! That is the last time you call me damn clock! I just went to bed two hours ago and just woke up from my damn alarm clock! **_

And there goes a good and stupid alarm clock that died for a good purpose but I thank Kami-san that it wasn't my favorite alarm clock that project the blue time on the ceiling. I have to get up because today is an important day, Miss Haruka, Ryoma-sama, me including because I have to make sure they don't get into trouble. The twins are like my siblings but no one could replace Tora. As I soon avoid the painful memories, I spotted the blue blazer with the black trousers and along with that would be a white shirt that is so soft and expensive like Yorkshire cotton; perfect for stopping the enemy if he had a chainsaw of course and the black tie with a vertical purple stripe cannot be missed as well with the emblem of the school, Ouran Academy. Yes, the school where super rich families sent their children to get a top rate education. This would be good for Ryoma-sama and Miss Haruka but why do I have to go? Sure, I have a duty as a bodyguard, to follow my 'masters' as a shadow but I am far from a butler people, I am not Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler; Haruka made me watch it with her and Ryoma-sama but it's funny and enlightening that they call me that but still. I looked in the mirror to see my black hair and red-violet blue eyes, I hate it when people say they are contacts but dad always says to control your emotions and to always be calm in any situation. I'm like a robot that barely shows emotion and follow orders; I'm risking my life to protect them.

"Hm. My hair is getting longer; new haircut and Color!"

Yes, I cut and dye my hair differently. I cam up with the idea that I wont become a suspicious character when confronted with enemies.

I went back to see what time it was.

**6:30**

I still had time from waking the twins up but they went to sleep earlier yesterday to wake up earl to go to a new school while I stayed up till two in the morning, like I said before, getting our schedules correct and finding a map of the whole school and I don't even like with them. Well I do but I have my own place that Kaname-dono pays for and today I slept over.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

I stopped and let out a sigh knowing it must be the maid with my wake-up food so I got up and opened the door I'm not one to be lazy if I'm extremely tired. I know the maid personally so she knows I would answer the door but that wasn't what got my attention, it was the heavens on a mere plate: Strawberry shortcakes covered with strawberries and Rose tea but eh real prize was the Starbucks iced hazelnut macchiato. I love coffee and strawberries so what?

"Thanks Hanaoe-san!" I said popping a strawberry to my mouth eating it like the little kid I am.

"Hyun-Shin, should we wake up Ryoma-sama and Miss Karuka?"

"Yeah but I'll go through but don't trouble yourself. Thank you."

She patted my head like I was her nephew, she's like an aunt to me as for the rest of the bodyguards, drivers, maids and butlers; I get along with every single one of them

_**7:30**_

An hour only passes since I woke up and I'm pretty sure I spent all that time wisely. Miss Harukas room is close to Ryoma-samas room and they both face the east and west. I am the prince and princess' faithful bodyguard and loyal to them to the very end.

"Ryoma-sama, it's time to wake up now." Gently and quiet as the wind, I drew the curtains as the sun shone to his eyes and immediately woke up.

"Mm….Hey Hyun-Shin, what time is it?" Ryoma Hiotose is the only son of Prime Minister Kaname and was my first friend. They saved me from a horrible like when my adopted father found me, I am grateful to this family.

"Hyun-Shin, are we going to get lost?" He asked as he walked out of Miss Harukas room; he just finished playing a piano piece and I was just finishing up cleaning up his bed. By the sarcasm of his voice, he was joking as he put on his uniform. I took out my Xeripad and on the screen was the map of the school; I slid my finger across the screen to show our schedules.

"The three of us have the same class and the both of us know we must keep the boys out of reach of Miss Haruka."

"Hyun-Shin, we're friends so just call us _**–chan**_ and _**–kun**_. It feels like you're older than us." We're not blood related as you may have guessed but I must keep up my formalities. Dad said I must be polite and faithful to the Hiotose's.

**If it's an order from the master, I might as well do his bidding. That and I don't want any suspicions from the other students. **

"Very well, Ryoma_**-kun.**_"

((ME: Did you like it?! I hope you did! And go to youtube! Support my stories! Rate/Review! Do something! Aynthing! Please! You know I wasnted to make this longer but I only had thirty minutes of lunch. Stupid schedule! I wish life was easier as in an anime! I would go to Ouran if I could! Bye! Don't forget! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**((ME: What did I tell you guys?! Tell me!**_

_**AYAME: That you'll give them free taco Tuesdays at Taco Bell? :D**_

_**ME: NO! I told you all to review/follow/ etc.! I'm sorry if I couldn't give you guys a long second chapter but I've done my best. This one will be longer than last time.((I hope)) I want to thank you guys again for reading this story but my motto is, like Shojo Beat magazine, "Bringing you the best from the best!" and it makes me happy that you do! I'll ask you a favor people can you read my other story 'Ice Princess'? I'll be eternally grateful! Review replies!**_

_diamondluvr2: I'm happy! If you're happy that the next chapter is coming out now, clap your hands!XD Seriously thought. You're lucky today XDD!_

_Iplaywithlava: Yes you asked for permission and now I shall bless you with the power to not cry too much! XD I don't think nobody was expecting a death so early in da story but that adds my characters behavior to what it is now. That was what Haruhi says when she doesn't want to be a host, she said it differently though. You must come back! Or I will drag you with da force! σ_σ_

_ichigo1508: I actually read this manhwa (Korean manga) that basically has this similar situation but I don't want to steal anything from the original author. I'm very serious about not copying others work! I can't wait for other plots either! XD Keep on waiting my dear!_

_One more thing, The meanings of my characters names!_

_Hyun-Shin Shiraga: Shiraga is "White God" and Hyun-shin is Belief in wisdom"_

_Haruka Hitotose: "Spring flowers in one year"_

_Ryoma Hitotose: Dragon and Horse in one year"_

_Kaname Hitotose: "important thing of the one year"_

_These are just my translations and making them sound supper awesome! XDD ;-;_

_**ME: Since that is all, let's get on with the story!**_

_**Chapter Three: Hyun-Shin at Ouran Academy, Join the Host club part 1**_

_Ouran Academy_

_9:00 A.M. September 2, 2013_

_**((Three weeks later, Normal P.O.V))**_

There wasn't anything new, same as usual everyday but the guys that kept flirting with Hitotose Haruka. The Hitotose twins requested to the chairman to keep the identity of being the prime ministers children a secret. To be sure the secret is never revealed, their bodyguard, Shiraga Hyun-Shin, will attend Ouran to keep them safe. Homeroom started and everyone was chatting freely. Haruka and Ryoma were sitting together in front and it was peaceful until a pair of hands slammed on Ryomas desk and a hand was stroking Harukas' loose wavy hair. They knew who they were: Akatsuki Tanaka, yumesake Yuuya, Shorojitsu Aoi and Fushijimori Ruki; they sonstantly flirted with Haruka and always bullied Ryoma.

"Well well well, look what we have here. Always sexy Haruka and pretty boy Ryoma." The leader, Ruki said. He has issues with good looking boy newbies and the newest were Ryoma and Hyun-Shin.

"Did you use a new shampoo Haruka_-chan_? I loved the strawberry scent of your hair." Aoi cradled Harukas' chin and gently stroked her lips with his thumb, sending shivers toward the girl. The others held back Ryoma when he tried to defend his sister. He hated all the guys that approached his little sister, he hated that he couldn't defend his sister like he wanted to. Ryoma wished they stopped as Aoi and Ruki started touching Haruka and were taking her away. He could see the fear in her eyes. At last minute, a hand was placed on top of Yuuya's shoulder; he looked behind him and there was a boy with blue-red violet eyes that had a light in them, silver-white hair that was far whiter than his skin; being ivory colored with a hint of tan. He looked tall and superior with his long legs but he wasn't to tall, about 5'5 and all the girls loved him because he made the uniform as if it were part of a new fab. He had an angry expression as he glared at the two boys holding down Ryoma.

"Leave them alone." He threatened and released his grip on Yuuya's shoulder. The four looked at each other then laughed but the Hitotose twins knew that this wasn't a joke and that the silver-white headed boy was ready to attack.

"You bastard! Who do you think your F***ing with!?" Questioned Tanaka as he loosened his grip on Ryoma. Aoi and Ruki stood there and watched what was about to happen to the idiot that was messing with their group. Haruka had other thoughts about the boy, he was the Hitotose twins bodyguard and friend. Tanaka and Yuuya let go of Ryoma, turned around and aimed for Hyun-Shin's face. He was quick to react and move to the side so they would be punching the air and then grab their wrists, twisting them behind their backs. The two yelled in pain, turning the heads of those who were present.

"I told you to leave them alone." Hyun-Shin threatened again but they didn't listen because of their yelps.

"SON OF A B****! The new student threatens the great Red Skulls gang!" Yuuya said but Hyun-Shin tightened his grip in both their wrists and made them yell again. Ruki and Aoi watched and trembled a bit when they saw the determination in the boys eyes. they let go of Haruka and she ran toward her brothers side also watching Hyun-Shin.

"I have no interests in those matters. I asked twice and I will say it one last time, leave them alone and I'll release you both." He said. Ryoma walked toward Hyun-Shin and smiled.

"There's no need for that, you may release them now." Ryoma said before kicking the two boys in the knees, clutching them in pain. The four ran out but not before saying: "Shiraga Hyun-Shin, you're dead!" Hyun-shin stared at the doorway where they fled, he knew it wasn't the last time he will be seeing them and it won't be the last time they harass Haruka but he's prepared for anything. After all, he is a bodyguard of the Hitotose family.

"He's so coo! Hyun-Shin stood up against the Red Skulls!"

"Yeah, he's so protective of the twins!"

"His voice is amazing! His figure ain't bad either."

"Yeah, too bad he's gonna die."

Gossip, gossip gossip! That's all that these students seem to look up to everyday but not the trio. Ryoma gave an encouraging smile toward Hyun-Shin and Haruka gave him a hug. "With you here Hyun-kun, I feel so confident." Haruka smiled like no tomorrow and Hyun-Shin let out a sigh.

"I'm going to ask sensei for a class transfer."

_**((Hyun-Shin's POV))**_

It's been three weeks already and we're still the new kids at school and that was my problem, these boys called the 'Red Skulls" have been harassing Ryoma-sama and Miss Haruka. As part of their deal, I must take classes with them while after school, I'll let them join whatever club they wished. As if things couldn't have gotten worse, the classroom door slid open and another member of that stupid club appeared with a furious look on his face.

"Which b****** dared to pick on Aoi and Ruki-senpai!?" I knew who he was, Kokubo Yuuki, the strongest of the group and supposedly the best fighter. I stood up and glared at the boy.

"I did." I said as I slightly shoved the twins to a group that I could trust, I don't want them hurt, its my job to keep them safe.

"S***! I have never seen you before in this school! How dare you pick on them when you look like a sissy! A pretty boy no less!" **_You're just saying that because you're just not pleasing in the_****_ eyes._**He was like a bull, not thinking first and acting on instinct, how barbaric.

"DIE!" He said as he was aiming to punch me in the jawline but I moved to the side like last time but when he wasn't looking, I side-kicked him so hard I'm pretty sure it was hard for him to breath. As he was on the ground, I stomped my foot on his back as he yelled in pain. Pathetic, he even made me switch to "Devil" mode even before all of this happened.

"If you loiter around here again, I promise you I'll do worse." Threats are my specialty when I'm the "Devil" but I switch back to "angel" when everything's safe and well. I lifted my foot and let him be as he apologized and bowed down, leaving like the last four. I turned my attention to the twins and the group so I flashed the supposed "angelic smile" that the girls keep talking about and chuckled a bit. When I finished, two-thirds of the class population fainted and the boys panicked when they dropped to the floor.

"Hey Haruka**_-chan,_** Ryoma**_-kun_**! The bell for lunch is about to ring, lets eat our lunch outside today." I smiled again and took out their lunch like I planed the whole thing even before we left the house. I did but I wasn't going to tell. Everyone in our class and whoever had heard of us think we were very close friends but I just do my job and act. I love my job because I protect the people that really were my first friends to it wasn't a complete lie. I wasn't even lying because the bell rang 20 seconds later and then we were off to the gardens where there was enough sunlight and shade. Fall was pretty this year and I couldn't pass up a once in a life time chance like this. I unpacked my Batman lunch box that was my only possession that I had when I was a little kid; Inside, I had all these strawberry dishes; Strawberry yogurt, Strawberry Shortcake, etc. I have my veggies don't worry about me!

"Hyun-Shin, you're definitely the best." Haruka said as I took my first bite of my strawberry shortcake. I looked up and smiled at the two. She was telling the truth. . .

"Thank you."

...But it was all a lie...

**_((ME: OMG! Stupid time! well i posted chapter 3 and I know what I named this chapter! Don't freak out, I'll mention the host club in the next chapter. Why do you think it's in parts? Well I must go since lunch is about to end! Don't forget to review and if u have any questions, PM me if you want or just review it okay. I'm not typing the cuss words because some 10 years old might be reading this and I must keep their innocence in tack. I lost my mine when I heard those words! Well bye!_**

**_Everyone: Review and bye!))_**

_**((ME: *taps microphone* IS this thing on? Hello? *hears its working* GOOD! Thank you all for reviewing on my story and I do wish to keep you all entertained as much as I can! But I have an announcement, when I looked back at the story and noticed something about Hyun-shin, White-silverish hair, purplish colored eyes ((I'll makes them that color but with a hint of red)), hates the cold and is two faced . . . .. I was watching Hetalia ((yes, I never watched it and be prepared what I'm about to say)) I watched closely to every personality and then I noticed Russia, he reminded me of Hyun-Shin! O.O I based my OC on a character from Hetalia! WAHHHAHAH~! It's not that I don't like it, it doesn't seem original! What am I going to do?!**_

_**I just needed to get that out so; I saw all the reviewS and it made me all happy and jittery. Check out my new story, clockwork memories and my poll if its still up there. Any of you have questions, PM me. Now I'm going to reply to your reviews and get on with life/story.**_

_diamondluvr2 – Yeah! Hyun-Shin's reaction will be somewhat like she just made the biggest mistake of her life. To me, it will be the best *wink*; D Keep on reading; it will get even better!_

_ichigo1508 – because it's my story so deal with it! :D Also because I want to introduce the Host club dramatically, it was a request from Tamaki so talk to him for the cliffhanger!_

_Mangafreak666 – YAY! NEW REVIEWER! Welcome to this story and spread the word. .Just kidding but thank you for the review. I shall update and it's right now actually. It took a while since I was so busy with school and all that stuff._

_Iplaywithlava – OH YEAH BABY! I want this story to have some fighting scenes! Wahh~! I need help! I know right?! Those idiots will never learn especially since Hyun-Shin will kick their sorry asses! XD the cake is fake, cookie is a rookie and pie is a lie. I feel sorry for Hyun-Shin!_

_**Okay, that's it! Again, I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Hey Ryoma, Russia, can you guys do the disclaimer?**_

_**Ryoma and Russia:*too busy to even listen because they are fondling over a kitten***_

_**ME: O.O RYOMA! RUSSIA! DISCLAIMER NOW OR I'LL BLOCK ALL CAT RELATED THINGS ON THE INTERNET! DON'T THINK I WON'T AND RUSSIA NO VODKA FOR YOU!**_

_**Ryoma, Russia and Sebastian ((How did he get here?)): (**__**）╯**__**︵**__**NO~OOOOOOO! Together now okay!**_

_**xCROSSxGAMEx does not own Ouran Highschool Host Club nor does she own the original work from Bisco Hatori. She doesn't own the random anime character that may pop out of nowhere. She only owns her OC's, story plot and her little poems she may use. Any work of hers that is being used without permission will be asked to be taken down and prosecutors will be heavily punished to the fullest extent of her wrath.**_

_**ME: Goody! Enjoy everyone!))**_

_Ouran Academy_

_12:30 P.M., September 2, 2013_

_**((Normal P.O.V))**_

"Oi, who are they?" They were all just taking a stroll through the garden when the twin red-heads, Hikaru and Kaoru, witnessed three people underneath the shade of a tree. The others turned to where they were looking at and they saw the same trio that they saw. Kyoya Otori was the one that researched all, knew all; however there was one problem, he knew who the blonde and black haired people were but he didn't know who was the silver-white haired boy. Everyone knew he was a mystery; all they knew was that he was a childhood friend to the boy and girl in front of them.

"Have you seen them before Kaoru?" Asked Hikaru.

"Nope," The other twin replies, "I haven't seen them. What about you mi'lord?"

Suoh Tamaki, the most popular boy of Ouran Academy and the founder of the famous Ouran Host Club, looked toward his partner in crime, Ootori Kyoya; vice president of the Ouran Host Club. Knowing that his friend was about to say, he took out his infamous black notebook.

"The blonde ones are the twins Hitotose Ryoma and Haruka. All I know from the Silver-white head is his name, Shiraga Hyun-Shin." All they could make about Hyun-Shin was his hair and movements.

"I heard he's smart, studied abroad in many countries." Haruhi said, bringing her books to her chest. Everyone knows the burnette because she's part of the Host Club; You all must know her story so I won't mention it for now. Everyone was now intrigued with the boy; They looked closer to see his facial features but as if on cue, he turned around, showing off his eyes; the color of the evening sky; red-blue violet. They couldn't tell if they were natural but as if they were about to ask, a group of guys were running toward the three, knowing that their lunch was about to be ruined. The Host Club looked worried that they won't stand a chance with those C-class guys. They didn't know about the attack that happened earlier this morning and that the silver-white headed boy was responsible.

"Is that the bastard?" The leader questioned the boy behind him. Hyun-Shin motioned Ryoma and Haruka behind him as he had a glaring contest with the leader of the group right now.

"Yeah! Shiraga, you have such nerve to mess around with us! Do you have a death wish!? The host club, again, watched the scene behind the bush that was covering them so they could be able to watch. Hyun-Shin turned his head, ending the glaring contest and turned toward the bush that the host club were behind it.

'_He knows we're here.'_

_**((Hyun-Shins' P.O.V))**_

It's not a surprise to me that we weren't alone. It didn't take me long to notice a glare coming from behind the bush. The only thing that could be there would be someone with glasses or a piece of some shiny object left there. I turned toward the gang that were surrounding us, them cowards.

_Damnit, I need to get them out of here._

My mind was fighting with itself but then I remembered the bust and the people behind it, I hope. There was a fifty percent chance that I was right and I hoped I was but I don't have a choice do I? If there were people behind it, they would be able to take them to safety while I stayed behind. The nearest weapon I could use was my satchel which was filled with heavy textbooks and three dictionaries so I swung it toward what's-his-face so hard that I heard a crack. I grabbed onto Miss Haruka's and Ryoma-sama's wrists and hurried off to the bush. I was right, the people behind it rose up looking as if they wanted to apologize but as of now, I didn't have time. I handed the twins to them while I turned my back on them. I loosened my tie and took off my blazer to be ready to fight.

"Take care of them and make sure they are out of range. I'll hold them off! GO!"

The gang came closer while the group hurried off to god knows where.

"Today will be your last, get ready." They all surrounded me, they must be beginners. I smirked and shot back a comeback.

" Do you fight your battles with your mouth?" I sensed his anger and was the first to make the attack; I moved away from my stance, raised my left leg to kick the side of his jawline. The punch that he delivered just met with only thin air and the guy on my right ran toward me to where my blind spot was but I blocked his kick with both my arms. I didn't even let him struggle when I threw him back to his friends, I threw him so hard that he bounced up and was panting like the dog he was. This situation wasn't getting anywhere at this rate and I know because this fight isn't even at its climax.

_**((Ryoma's P.O.V))**_

What's with that gang!? I really hated them because they threatened Haruka and now Hyun-Shin has to fight them all off while I'm here with my sister and this group of guys. Two of them were blondes like Haruka and I, three had dark hair and the other two are red heads and twins. I know who they were, they must be...

"You guys...wouldn't happen...to be..the Ouran Host Club right?" I said lightly pushing Haruka behind me but she seemed to be entranced with the fight than who we were with. The tall blonde, violet eyed boy motioned toward me and and smiled. He better not touch Haruka or me and Hyun-Shin will kick his sorry little french ass.

"We are. Tell us, who are you. There isn't anyone at this school that Kyoya doesn't know about."

"Hmph. Why? Maybe we want to keep our identity a secret, it's very rude to find out about a person if they don't want to found out. Every person may hide a skeleton or two." I answered and shot a glance or two at the fight to see Hyun-Shin almost trampled by them but being a person of surprise, he lifted his whole self to kick all the guys in the jawline. When they were down, Hyun-Shin landed perfectly on his feet. That's why you don't mess with a third degree black belt in karate. The school gang continued to attack but met a defeating end, most of them had the wind knocked out of them, down at Hyun-Shin's mercy. I looked back to the host club and each and every one of them had a look of amazement as to how one person could beat a group of 10 people without help. I brought my attention back to Hyun-Shin who glared down at his defeated enemies.

"Bow!" He yelled loud enough for the nine of us to hear at this distance and then noticed how they threw themselves on the ground at his feet while he put on his now dirty blue blazer.

"Next time you mess with Haruka and Ryoma, you'll get worse than what you had! You answer to my order now get the hell out of here!"

"Y-ye-yes Shiraga-sama! We're sorry!" They bowed and scurried off to who knows where.

Shiraga Hyun-Shin. . . That was his given name because he had no name, he was an orphan; he didn't know his name not because he's not smart but because he couldn't remember. He is the son of his adopted father but it wasn't long before he passed away from an accident, that will be a story to tell at a later time but as of now, we had to deal with the Ouran Host Club.

"Who is he? " I heard a person say behind me, my guess it was the french blonde. I turned and answered but not before showing a smirk of amusement on my face.

"He's Shiraga Hyun-Shin, our friend that punishes the bad."

_**((Hyun-Shin 's P.O.V))**_

That was more troublesome than waking Miss Haruka up on a Saturday. My job as a bodyguard is to ensure that the Hitotose twins are safe and out of harms way in every situation. I'm here to be sure that they have a high school experience without any accidents, That alone brings me joy in this world alone. All else is meaningless when you had nothing else during childhood. When I realized Miss Haruka and Ryoma-sama were still withthe group I left them with, so I sprinted toward them without them noticing; my "white flash" was noticed at least.

"What was that?" Questioned one of the red heads and I just jumped down from where I was up in the tree and landed right in front of the blonde and Ryoma-sama, he didn't seem surprised but the blonde boy did because he gave off a high pitched scream loud enough to break glass. The two redheads tried to hold off a laugh as I saw them from the corner of my eyes. Everyone else seemed a little tense from my presence.

I covered his mouth and looked at him straight in the eye. He seemed to have the same eye color but his seemed lighter than mine

"I'm sorry for scaring you, I must be quick in situations like before." He understood and I just released him and wiping my hand on my blazer and smiled.

"Anyways, thank you for looking after Haruka-chan and Ryoma-kun. By any chance are you Suoh Tamaki?" I smiled again, putting on the the act once more. Haruka's right, I must have Russias adorable smile. What's next? I start carrying a pipe and have some scary purple aura?

Back to what's happening! Tamaki-senpai nodded his head. I heard he's half french and I haven't spoken in french in a while.

" C'est une bonne chose . Je suis Hyun -Shin . Merci pour ce que vous avez fait. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, oui?" [1]

His eyes shot wide open and gave off a big radiant smile. How am I fluent in french? I studied abroad with the twins so .we are here in japan. Last year, we were in Switzerland.

" Vous parle français aussi? Est-il vrai que vous avez étudié à l'étranger mon ami? [2]

"Oui. Je parle couramment français , allemand, néerlandais , suédois, coréen, italien , espagnol, portugais, russe et latin. Pourquoi demandez-vous?" [3]

Aren't I amazing? That was sarcasm if you didn't get it already. Like I said before, I studied abroad with the twins while I trained and shit. Well I didn't get a reply back so I took it that the conversation ended right there.

"Anyways, thank you all for doing this for me. I'll be forever in your debt. Haruka-chan, Ryoma-kun, we best be on our way." I said walking away but not before sensing a hand on my left shoulder. By instinct, I grabbed whoever's hand it was and twisted his arm toward his back. It was Tamaki-senpai and the boy next to him, an Ootori I believe, watched in amusement. Again, he yelped in pain and the Ootori boy took notes in his notebook. I wouldn't do that in a situation like this in my opinion. I slowly let go of his arm and bowed my head.

"Sorry senpai. It's an instinct and I always get carried away."

"That's okay, you apologized at least. You said you were in our dept right?" He questioned me with a smile on his face. Everyone else had this smile on their face too except the brunette who just looked worried. Am I going to like this? Probably not.

"Yeah," I said, nodding my head, "What do you have in mind?" I've been trained to fight crooks, armed men, yakuzas, animals and I've been trained to fight with guns, swords and use my whole body as a weapon but little had prepared me for what was going to happen toward me. Nothing was compared to this dangerous situation.

"Shiraga Hyun-Shin, we are honored to invite you to be apart of the Ouran Host Club."

'_**Kami-sama, I'm not prepared for this. Why did you get me into this?'**_

_**((ME: YES! I finally finished chapter 3 part 2! Are you guys happy? I'm sorry you guys had to wait and stuff. I didn't censor some things here because I'm embracing it! *Drinks vodka with Russia* Anyways some translations**_

_**[1]- That's good. I'm Hyun-Shin. Thank you for doing this. It's a beautiful today yes?**_

_**[2]- You speak french as well? Is it true that you studied abroad my friend?**_

_**[3]- Yes. I am fluent in french, german, dutch, swedish, korean, italian, spanish, portuguese, russian and latin. Why do you ask?**_

_**I'm using french again! Spanish, french and russian is all that I'm good at right now. English too! WHy do you think i'm writing this in English?! I'll see you guys some other time! BYE!**_

_**Everyone: Bai! don't forget to review and follow!**_


	4. Preview!

When I was very, very small... I knew nothing of the world or nobody other than Yagami-san, Tora, the street life and the want to be free. . . Those were only what I can remember of my childhood. . . Nothing else. . .not even my name. .

I didn't want them to see it but the bastard Yagami just had to rip it off and show the scars and the mark that they branded me with, mostly it was cigarette buds put out on my skin. I really hated this and I wanted to run away from all the bad stuff I did, nobody loved me, they all took pity on me and they are scared of me. Everyone is scared of me in some way and I really hated it. They might not know but I try to be a good person and avoid my violent tantrums but there's no avoiding the past or my head.

"You're an orphan! Nobody loved you but that bastard brother of yours, Tora was it? You did nothing to protect him you bastard! You let your only brother down and died!"

"Liar! I'm not an orphan!"

"Bullshit! You know what I'm talking about you little motherfucker!"

That wasn't true! It was your fault damn yakuza! I hate you all for it and I told myself I would have you killed by my very hands!

I tried my best not to be tempted to murder him, even if I had a weapon with me. I don't want more people to see a murderous me, the me I hated and dragged me to the wrong side. They were all tied up and just sat there watching this event happening in front of them.

"I could kill you right now if I was the same person as I was back then! I hate that you took me and my brother away from the family I can't remember! I loath that you punished us that winter night! Most of all, I hate you for taking the only family I had away from me!" I swung my steel pipe at his face while he was distracted. It did some effect but not enough because I only grazed him. I put Russia's name to shame if I wasn't able to hurt him as badly as Russia would have.

"I loathe you for making me hate my brothers killers! You filthy shit eater and the damn cold!"

I swung my pipe at him in the face but I did much more damage this time than last time. I am Shiraga Hyun-Shin, the girl who smiles on the outside but hurts on the inside. I was the girl with no name once, I was the protector, I was a sister with a life like any other, I was truly happy once.

I am the warmth, the sunflowers that I chase after, I am the hater of the cold but most of all, I am the saint that hides a sinner behind this body.

Blood all over my pipe, blood on my hands, blood on my clothes as I lowered the pipe close to the yakuzas body, he was still breathing but it didn't help me at all because I haven't told him where he was buried. So I clenched onto yagami-sans collar and glared into his scared face.

"Where is he?! Where is my brother buried?! Where!?" I'm impatient if you couldn't tell already. After eight years of not visiting his grave sight, I would visit him today, all week.

"All the dead children lie at the bottom of tokyo bay." He replied with a weak smirk and it just pissed me off that they buried little kids like that, especially Tora. I glared more at Yagami and threw him across the room. How dare they not care about children, the future for all mankind yet there are people who wont give any shit about. How could they?

"Hyun-Shin!" Miss Haruka called out for me but I didn't listen to her, not this time. The whole room also hollered my name; Again , I didn't listen. I'm gonna make the bastard suffer, I'm gonna make him see it in my view and see if he likes it, I'm getting revenge for finding me and made me sell my whole body.

I stopped when he was knocked out; blood coming out of his mouth, his nose, I even skinned part of his skin on his head. I dropped my pipe and wiped the blood off my face. They now know how much I hold back, how I hid all my pain behind this face. I'm no better than Yagami-san, I'll never be.

Silence...lies...sinful...chaos. . .

I dropped down on the floor with nothing but horror and regret written all over my face. I haven't changed at all, I'm still the same after all. Why kami-san, I thought I could change, leave it all behind?

'It's so cold, nee-chan. . . Can you sing for me?'

"Tora! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't protect you!" What were these streams of water coming from my eyes? It was salty and sweet at the same time. It can't be what people call "tears" right? I've never cried right after Tora died, not even when Shiraga-san died. That just proves that I'm nothing better than those damn yakuzas.

"Hyun-Shin..." No, thats not me. That name is not for me, it isn't even close to even be me. I hate myself, I hate this cruel world that barely gives a damn!

"Leave me alone! All I want is my little brother back! I want him to give me strawberries again!"

_**((Hunny's P.O.V))**_

It was sad to see Hyu-chan be this way and she wouldn't like people to take pity on her. I never realized how badly hurt and scarred she was until now, those marks on her back and arms, the hurt of losing her only family she had left. It must be crazy but I had this idea. Hyu-chan loves strawberries and her brother; if memory serves, I reminded her of her brother. She said I even look like him. I went to my table and grabbed the strawberry cake I was saving for later and walked to the emotionally hurting Hyu-chan. She didn't see me, just the cake in my hands with a pile of fresh strawberries. Her lips were forming a little smile but she was still hurting in her eyes.

"Tora...Go get the police and ambulance, I'm coming for you." The moment she said that, her eyes were empty and hollow. There was no emotion at all when she smiled like that.

"I'm coming Tora...I'll be there soon...I'll bring sunflowers too."

How much did Hyu-chan suffer through? I want to make sure she doesn't anymore, she's my "older sister", I love it when she tells me stories of her adventures, she was really like an older sister. She's hurting, she doesn't deserve to hurt or be hurt.

"Hyu-chan...We'll help you be yourself again. You can have all the strawberries you like." I said wrapping my arms around her. Her tears streamed down her face toward mine.

"Tora...you won't leave again right? We'll keep each other warm, da?" Da? Why was she speaking Russian? It's not like she was Russian..or was she? Shaking it out of my head, I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah! I'll give you the best strawberry shortcake nee-chan!"

_**((Hyun-Shins P.O.V))**_

In the back of my mind, I heard this small feminine voice. As I was daydreaming, this image of some woman appeared, she had the same hair color as me but I couldn't tell anymore since it was all fuzzy.

"Anastasia darling, wake up." She said. Who's Anastasia?

'Anastasia, you and Tora wait here okay? Papa and I will be right back.' There it was again, whoever this person is calling me Anastasia must be my mother..? But how can I not see her face? I want to see her face, Papas face. I want to know who my family is, I want to know who I am or who I was before my name was Hyun-Shin.

I snapped out of my trance when I felt this sting on my cheek and arm from that alcohol.

"Ow! That hurt!" I yelled at Kyoya-senpai who offered to clean up my wounds and since his family hospital was the one that responded to our call. I know senpai was enjoying himself with that stupid smirk on his stupid face, he really pisses me off but he's the idiot I had to fall for and so did Haruka. The truth was out, they all know I'm an orphan. Kyoya-senpai put down the cotton balls, wrapped my arm with bandages and put a small patch on my cheek to cover the cut and soon made eye contact with me. I hate it when he does that.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked while he latched onto my shoulders trying not to wince in pain from the bruising. I wanted one thing and its something everyone I know has.

'Hyun-Shin when I'm gone, I want you to repeat my exact words if one asks you "why"..'

"Well senpai..."

'The loneliest people are the kindest...'

"..The loneliest people are the kindest.."

'The saddest people smile the brightest...'

"..The saddest people smile the brightest.."

'the most damaged people are the wisest...all because..'

"The most damaged people are the wisest..all because..."

'..They don't wish to see anyone else suffer the way they did... I'm the same too, you're my daughter... Even if you're not, I love you no matter what.. Thank you for being my family little one...'

"I don't want others to suffer like I did...Tora as you know was my brother who I loved dearly to the ends of the earth...I couldn't protect him from that man or the December night he died from...I don't want history to repeat again. That night is my biggest regret and the day my adopted father died... I shut all emotion and became this living doll thats only wish is to make sure...no one else is hurt. I lost all that I deeply cared for... I hate the cold.."

When I was little, I did what I had to do to feed both Tora and I. .. I barely knew others and their problems...I had to hide myself with this mask and behind it was a girl who wanted to do nothing but survive and be on top... When I was little, my only connection to the world was Yagami-san and our scout; I knew only Tora, Yagami-san and the night sky that always made me feel that I had some hope. I lived everyday just to survive and wanted nothing more than to get out of here.

Everyday I wondered if I would get the both of us out of that life, I prayed for any miracle but I did what was a sin for a human being...I lost hope, I lost faith in what I knew would be impossible and grew out the idea of escape.

Kyoya was staring at me with regret written in his face for even asking that question but I understood his curiosity, it's a trait all of us humans have. It's one of the things we can never get rid off like how I can't get rid of this horrible pain where my heart lies at. I'm cursed to forever feel alone, unwanted, hated by everyone no matter how kind they might be to me; I hide myself in this stupid glass mask with a smile on it but it doesn't help at all.

"Hyun-Shin . . ."

"You what else? There's bound to be someone who knows me yet I don't even know myself."

_My past, so dark_

_my memories; so empty_

_my heart; so broken and cold_

_my psyche; crying out to be free_

_Won't something or anyone lift this curse?_

This warmth I felt around me was unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time, I looked to see this boy with raven hair and with the most beautiful gray colored eyes I could ever imagine. He was so beautiful but why was he hugging me and why did look like crying? Please don't cry, why are you crying anyways? Was it because of me? Or are you hurt?

"Hyun-Shin . .. "

"What..? What are you doing?" I asked him as he just latched onto me more, even more tighter than before. This beautiful boy. . .was crying for me? Who earth would cry for a person like me? He looked at me with his eyes and I couldn't take my eyes off of them. What was he trying to do?

"How come I always thought I was the one to suffer until I met you. . .why does my heart beat so fast whenever I'm with you?"

He can't be serious right? No... I can't . . I can't fall for him, not the person that Haruka loves . . . No matter how much it hurts me . . .


	5. Chapter 4

_**((ME: You can read this if you like I really don't care, read away. Its under constructions and every time those people tell them not to look they look anyways! I do that too XDD! I am so sorry I haven't been updating on this story! I FAAILLL~! *cries* But let me tell you some things that I would like to share . . . Dudes I'm out for the summer! I'm going to get my chrome book! I'm going to start my Hetalia Fanfiction! I'm going to update more on my story! I'm going to tell you of my dream I had this morning, Okay so I went to this pool waterfall mall thing and for some reason the Ice Age characters were there and those mini sloths were wanting to be like kung Fu pandas or something. So Sid's grandmother taught them and then here comes me trying to escape from prison about 3 times with the help of some hetalia, vampire knight and code geass. We got out and then my brother waits for me at the pool waterfall thing and I start calling him Elvis Presley. I was confused when I woke up but I'm not finished, I patted him on his back and dropped down on the waterfall. I started laughing and yelled at him as he's going down, "Tell me how it was after 10 minutes!" It was funny until my older sister came and told me, "You better pray to god that he's okay." That's when I started getting nervous and started stripping for everyone to watch and I didn't notice I was in my swim trunks and thought "I'm a dude?!" But I didn't care at that point, brother is probably drowning so I ran and told some random lady to watch over my stuff, I know not a good plan but in a hurry. I ran and jumped from the waterfall and waited for impact but it never happened. DID I RESCUE MY BROTHER!? I don't know. I woke up listening to Duck sauce- Barbra Streisand. I'm so weird. Anyways I should start with the story now huh? Okay but first. .**_

_**I do not own OHSHC, bisco Hatori does. I just work for her ((not really but I wish I did. TT~TT))**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Hyun-Shin; the Angelic devil type part 1**_

_**Moscow, Russia**_

_**September 18, 2013**_

_**5:30 A.M**_

_**((Normal P.O.V))**_

It may be warm now but it'll turn cold and white in just a few days. Russia has been under the rule of cruel leadership these past few centuries and its people have seen enough bloodshed but there is a secret that no one, not even the president or the world, know about. The Romanov family have been living in secret since the fall of the Royal family decades ago and their only wish now is to tell the whole world that they are survivors of the massacre. Nicolai Romanov the third is the great grandson of Nicholas ll and the grandson of Michael. Nicolai is a man in his early thirties with white-silver hair, purple-violet eyes and is about six foot eight. He was thought to have never married or had children of his own until 16 years ago when he was engaged to a Japanese woman and had two children, who went missing. Nicolai was just by the window seeing the skies turn gray; the room was warm with the warm colors and the fireplace burning when he heard the door open to reveal a man with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes that were concealed by silver trimmed glasses; His name was Luka Khiriskaya.

"Kak pozhivaesh Nicolai?" [1] He asked as he brought the morning tea toward the unsuspecting man. Nicolai looked up to Luka with a weak smile.

"Privet Luka. Harosho, a kak ty?" [2]

"Neplokho. Chem ty seychas zamaeshya?" [3] Compared to him, Nicolai was someone of very high importance; Nicolai wore the most expensive outfits to be made into his imperial military uniforms. He's Nicolai Romanov the third, loved by everyone as he was kind and handsome but there's only a few who know of his burden, his pain of losing those special to him. His children and wife, his world; When the children disappeared, he lost his wife, His sunflower . . .

Nicolai walked toward an old picture frame on his desk and stared at it for the longest of time. In the picture was a family, his family. The beautiful woman with long, blonde hair and brown-hazel eyes was his beloved wife, her smile shone brightly from all that snow that she could have melted it all that day. In their arms were two small children; the one on the right with the woman was his son, blonde hair and brown eyes; his eyes were like his in shape. The other child was special, she was like him and his mother together; she was bold and beautiful like his wife, she had his eyes, hair and that look to persuade people. They were the most beautiful people he had ever seen and now they haven't been together for thirteen years.

"Ya mechtayu o tom dne kogda me stamen odnoy semyoya. . .[4] We did, dorogaya moya[5]."

"Vsyo v porodke, Nicolai. [6]"

"Da. I just remembered . . ." This was wrong. Luka has never seen Nicolai this depressed over that day. They have been friends since they were kids and now he would do absolutely anything to bring his happiness. "Pommi, ya vesgda ryadom.[7] We'll find them, my promise as your friend and general."

_**((ME: translation time!**_

_**[1]- How are you Nicolai?**_

_**[2] – Hello Luka. Fine and how are you?**_

_**[3] – Not bad. What are you doing now? **_

_**[4] – I dream about the day when we'll be one family. **_

_**[5] – My dear**_

_**[6] – Is everything all right Nicolai?**_

_**[7] – Remember, I'm always next to you.**_

_**Ouran Academy**_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**September 18, 2013**_

_**11:30 A.M.**_

_**DING DANG DONG**_

_**((Hyun-Shin's P.O.V))**_

This is hopeless for me. I really don't have a life outside school or at the manor and today. I don't know why I'm even here because Miss Haruka and Ryoma-sama are sick. How the hell did they suddenly get sick?! I don't know but I do know this, it was lunch time and a few days ago, I was asked to join a club that is mostly made up of the schools most richest and handsomest boys known as the Ouran Host Club. I gave my thought about it and maybe one of them could be perfect suitors for Miss Haruka. ((_**OH.!** *depressed*))_ So I did join but I officially start today; it was beautiful today with a good amount of clouds if you weren't to find a tree for shade. Today was different though, I could feel the difference but no one else; it may be September but the air had gotten colder and before I know it, it'll be December.

"I guess I'll eat inside today." I said to myself and turned to the room that I would be most comfortable in this entire school. I like rooms with a good view of everything but as to why I like it is because I'm afraid it would be my last time watching the outside world. I'm truly afraid of going back to that world without giving a try at what I wanted best for my brother, I'm actually living as my brother right now but how could I when I don't even look like him.

I heard the music room that everyone is talking about it a good place to be at and that gave me the idea to go. As I went down the halls, it became more warmer.

The top floor, south wing . . . there was an unused music room at the end of the north hallway . . . there was a door that reminded me so much of the mahogany door of Kaname-sama's office room.

_**the day I was given another chance . . **_

_Who know that just_ _by joining this club would change my whole life forever; this bright, rose blowing room was going to be my home . . my family was . . . going to be the host club._

"Welcome!"

Big surprise, I found the seven again in the room and all I wanted was to eat lunch or listen to music on my xeripad. By the way, I like Swedish, Russian, Ukrainian, Japanese and Korean songs like Tina Karol or Vitas. The seven of them were either standing or sitting, wearing butler uniforms with dessert trays or tea carts on their hands and they were wearing glasses. Tamaki-senpai, who was the only one sitting, finally recognized who I was and put on a smile.

"Oh Hyun-shin, you have found our room!"

"Actually I came here unbeknownst just to eat my lunch here because it was too cold outside." I said rolling up my left sleeve to see the time from my black $5 watch I got in America.

"Where're Haruka and Ryoma?" Asked the brunette next to the red heads.

"They came down with a cold at last minute, I'm only coming so I could get their assignments for the week. Its up to me that they are on the top as requested by their father." I'm committed with being on top, it could be a way to get out of that lifestyle.

"We should introduce ourselves and send our regards to the Hitotose twins. As you know, I'm Tamaki Suoh, Host club king, class 2-A."

Hundred yen says that he's the princely type because I swear I thought I saw roses swarming around him. Pardon my rudeness but I'm surrounded by not so normal people at a school where it's pink! PINK! I want to meet the genius who even thought it was a great idea. At least you could have made it from white marble instead or coquina [8] or pink limestone or whatever it is!

I blew off the thought and turned my attention to the pair of redheads, one had his hair parted to his left and his twin had his parted to the right. More twins and they're identical, Hooray!

"I'm Hikaru," said the one on my right. "I'm Kaoru," said the one on my left. "And we're the Hitachiin brothers, class 1-A. We're the little devil type." When they let go of me, I rubbed my temples and forced a smile.

"I thought you two looked familiar, you two are in my physics class." I pointed out and turned my attention to the brunette that was three inches shorter than me and shook 'his' hand.

"Let me guess, scholarship student Haruhi Fujioka. I heard to much about you."

"Word gets around fast huh?" 'He' said and I nodded my head. "Yes." The next person I met was a boy with raven hair, had on glasses and a notebook at hand.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori; vice president of the Ouran Host club, class 2-A and I'm the cool type."

This boy is the third son of Yoshiro with the very successful Ootori medical hospitals all around this country. I knew this because Shiraga-san informed me about all the families Kaname-sama was acquainted with; I smiled and bowed at he Ootori, better not get on his bad side.

"It will be a pleasure to be acquainted with you. Just don't try to do anything funny to the Hitotose twins, especially Haruka-chan." Way to go Hyun-Shin, you said not to get on his bad side and yet you made a threat towards him. It wasn't just for him but for all the guys in here. Lets be honest here, Miss Haruka is a very beautiful girl and it's my job to make sure she and her brother don't get hurt. I smiled to myself and scanned my eyes around to see a little blonde boy holding a stuffed bunny . . . . .

Wait!

Blonde hair . . . .brown eyes . . .! He looks just like-!

**_'Onee-san! I brought a cake for you! It's strawberry, just how you like it!'_**

...!

I held in my scream with a deep cleansing breah and walked toward the boy and bent a bit to his height; he really looked exactly like Tora . . .

"Hi, who are you?" I asked him while the tallest person of the room was behind him with a calm face and black hair. I kind of surprised myself when I spoke to him in a gentle voice unlike my serious one which somehow barks orders at people and then they'er scared of me. The blonde in front of me smiled and handed me a strawberry shortcake.

"I'm Mitsukuni Hanionozuka but call me Honey! I'm the boy-lolita type! Behind me is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka but call him Mori! He's the wild type!"

He was enthusiastic just like him; he smiled just like him; he offered me strawberry shortcake just like Tora did for me! 'This couldn't be happening!' I told myself trying not to lose myself in front of these people. How could this happen? Am I being punished by Kami-sama himselfto see my brothers doubleganger? He couldn't be my brother, not this boy in front of me!

_**((The host club is now open for business/3 hours later))**_

Tora . . .I bet you can see this in heaven. Eight years after you passed away, I've been living with the Prime minister of Japan to make sure his children are okay. I climbed to the top for the both of us and I'll still climb more but before that . . .I must survive this school and this club . . .

"Tamaki. . . Whats your favorite kind of music?"

"Whatever you like, I like."

"I baked you a cake today. Will you have a piece?"

"Only if you feed it to me."

Wha. . .?!

"Wow Hikaru, Kaoru, you guys look great in those uniforms!" Some girl of their table said to them while they were pouring tea for them. Hikaru then knocked over a tea cup filled with hot tea with his elbow and onto Kaoru's hand.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said turning his head to see his brother in pain.  
"You have to be careful Kaoru. For now on keep your eyes on me."  
"Yes . .Hikaru."

Wha. . . ?!

I could change my mind about this but its too late' I said to myself making the herbal rose tea that I created not too long ago. How did I get into this mess Kami-san? All I remember is beating up that stupid Red Skulls gang and then I was asked to join this club.

"Hyu-Chan!~! Wanna share some cake with me?!"

"Whoa!" I was this close to breaking the tea sets. The tray was now on top of my head with the tea kettle, the cups stacked onto my hands, the saucers were just on my arms while Honey-senpai clung to me by my natural waistline.

"Wow Hyu-chan, you have great reflexes!" Honey-senpai said with another smile. I have to control myself from hugging my brother . . . .er . . .I mean senpai.

"Its nothing. Konnen sei mir helfen[9]?"

"Okay!" Honey-senpai and I were at a good start but I'm not sure about the others.

"Tamaki, I've heard you accepted another member to the club."

_**((I'm tired! Instead of doing my Physics homework I decided to spend my time here with you people! Don't judge me okay! I think you you people when I write these chapters and be happy that I've finally edited! These chapters are going to be soo~oooooo~ long! Why must it be this way! well here are some other things**_

_**[8] - its a type of building material made out of coral or limestone *one of those two***_

_**[9] Can you help me please? I spelled that wrong because theres suppose to be those two dots*I forgot what it's called* on top of the 'o'.**_

_**Well that it and keep on reading! Check out my new story '100 percent music born!' YOu'll love it, most people did so far^^**_


End file.
